blythrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
A Stasis in Black
'''A Stasis in Black '''was the fifth episode of Series I of Blyth. Romeo the Boxer was introduced. The recurring Wandering Merchant made his first appearance as well as "The Conductor." Synopsis Plot The group wants to try and relax until the Editor is finished with Hatch's film reel and isn't going out of the way to find trouble. Foreman Imre returns to Man's Best Friend to give some coin to the party and buys them all the most expensive breakfast the Inn offers. The group spends their time wandering about Aphelion. Danny and Webb go to an amusement park, Welty goes to check on the Parsons (The family he saved on the train) and Baldric got his fortune told. Danny finds out the Parson's are dalmatian breeders and he acquires one and names it Jester. Baldric get his cards read after Wilton and is told to "Not look forward but look back." Welty gets five tickets to a Siniath Ball held at Castle Siniath. Still with the mindset that they shoudl enjoy themselves; Baldric, Welty, Danny, Rosa and Schlitz all decide to go to the ball. Bernard, Wilton, Webb and Jester (the name Danny gave his new dog) stay behind at the inn. The five were noticeable the least "posh" in their dress-wear but managed to have fun. The group all met Captain Ayudin Sardove who was hosting the party and found he was well mannered and wasn't as snotty as the rumors led on. Danny took second prize in a talent show, Welty and Baldric found a secret opium den in the back of the mansion and ran into a goods merchant. Rosa passed out drinking Siniath sweet berry wine and Schlitz became close friends with Romeo the Boxer, who was perhaps the only one less well dressed than Schlitz. Baldric and Welty passed out int he opium den, Schlitz and Romeo had a "after party" in a suite and Danny escorted Rosa to her room and took leisure int he fine Siniath robes. Later that night after most of the guest were asleep in their rooms, the guest and host woke up after a series of crashing and booming sounds. Everyone who went to the mansion hallway found that the Castle was "sinking" into the earth. When the mass-shaking finally stopped, Danny looked outside to find that the castle had sunk into some sort of cavern like environment. A man who looks similar to an elf, but with black skin, approached and told everyone the truth behind the Siniath and what they did before they went into their "High-Elven Stasis." Many non-elves, and even many elves were shocked-- though the Captain seemed more annoyed about the reveal than anything. The Dark Elf said they want to return to the surface and leave the Siniath behind as punishment. The Captain called him a drow, which was revealed to be a slur, and the two argued. Though the party tried to be diplomatic, it eventually came down to only one race of elf returning to the surface. The party went with an Elven scout to act as diplomats. Welty peeked around the Dark Elf village to find that they were just like the common people of Blyth. He watched a Dark elf come home from work and sit down with dinner with his family. The dark elf, named Sykes, noticed him and had a conversation. The two became acquaintances before Welty left with the party. The group came across the largest building in the underground village. It belonged to Duke Ryle Thune, who politely greeted the party. The Duke said that the choice is the parties. They can either allow the Dark Elves to take the Castle back to the surface and leave the Siniath behind, or the party can try and fight them. Danny didn't want to accept the Dark Elves offer, thinking that two wrong's don't make a right however he was outvoted by Baldric, Welty and Schlitz. Rosa was relatively indifferent on the matter, knowing that there is no right choice. The dark elves quickly prepared to leave in the Castle and leave the elves behind-- though the Captain convinced the Duke to allow his daughter to return to the surface and that a dark elf should remain to show them the ways of the land. Sykes, who became friends with Welty, volunteered to stay behind. When the mansion was returning to the surface, the Captain's daughter used magic to fling the doors open and tried to send the dark elves back to the Underdark. Ultimately Rosa was sucked back to the Underdark-- with Danny, Schlitz and Romeo going in after her. The four would wake up alone in the massive and foreign Underdark while Baldric and Welty were rather confused as to what had just happened. Duke Ryle Thune thanked Baldric and Welty and gave them some new equipment as well as access to his best coachman, Valkot. The three would return to the Inn to check ont he Editor before making any further decisions about what to do about those who fell into the Underdark. Cast References Story Notes Continuity